marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dogs to a Gunfight
Dogs to a Gunfight is the second episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis As Murdock recovers from an attack, Foggy and Karen fight to protect their new client from both the law and the Kitchen's newest vigilante. Plot recovering from his injury]] Foggy Nelson arrives at Metro-General Hospital after hearing about the shooting the previous night. He overhears the police discussing that shots were fired from a nearby rooftop. Frantic that Matt might have been injured, Nelson searches nearby rooftops. Nelson finds Murdock bleeding on a rooftop still in his Daredevil suit. With the help of Nelson, Matt Murdock returns to his apartment to recover from his injury he suffered from Frank Castle, a gunshot wound to the head. The bullet only grazed him. Nelson tells Murdock that Karen Page got Grotto to the 15th Precinct Police Station and that the two will meet there to make a deal with Samantha Reyes. Murdock and Nelson argue over Murdock's actions as Daredevil and Nelson suggests that Murdock put away his Daredevil suit for good. At the NYPD, Karen Page fills out a witness protection form for Grotto. Nelson arrives and hugs Karen. Grotto asks where Murdock is to which Nelson answers: "He took a sick day," covering for his friend one more time. Nelson begins to grill Grotto with questions about the shooter. Grotto tells him that he didn't believe the stories that it was done by just one man. But after the events at the hospital, he now knows that the stories were indeed true. Brett Mahoney then walks in to inform them that he has officers going over the security footage from the hospital. When they leave the room to let Grotto change. Mahoney informs Page and Nelson that the DA is sending someone to go over the witness protection process and that they do indeed have a lead and that they should stay away. He tells them that the DA sees him as a vigilante, going after different crime families and killing them off. He reveals that Castle is only the latest in a line of copy cat vigilantes that the police call "Devil Worshipers". Back at Murdock's apartment, he goes to get himself a glass of water when all of a sudden his hearing begins to fail. He drops his glass and stumbles across the room and sits down against the wall, terrified. In the police station, Samantha Reyes and Blake Tower meet with Nelson and Page. Reyes orders the officers to prepare Grotto for transport to which Foggy objects. Reyes seems uninterested and unaffected by Nelson and Page's presence. When asked if they had ever handled a witness protection case before, Foggy tells her that they are very fast learners. Tower tells the two that the DA's office will be handling the case from here on out. They are told that because Grotto is their client, they need to excuse themselves from the case and let someone with more experience handle it. Karen takes offense to this. When Nelson informs Reyes that he feels they have enough expertise to have taken down Wilson Fisk, Reyes tells him that it would be in his best interest to do as she says, for one day they may need to call in a favor from her office. Foggy then informs Reyes that local DAs have no control over witness protection cases and that is solely in the hands of the US attorney's office. He pretends to call the US attorney's office, scaring Reyes into agreeing to work with them. He tells her that their client needs legal representation which will be provided by the law offices of Nelson and Murdock. Karen looks on with pride. In the interview room, Grotto tells Reyes and Tower that he will give up any information regarding the Kitchen Irish to gain his freedom, including names, dates, etc. Reyes says that if he wants their endorsement, he will have to give up someone who is still alive. Tower suggests that Grotto wear a wire to get info on Edgar Brass. He refuses. Angered and nervous, Nelson and Page go to talk with him. He tells the two that Brass is worse than the Kitchen Irish and that if Reyes sends him after Brass he is as good as dead. Nelson tells Grotto to be calm, and that chances are, the feds would want the same thing. Reyes explains that Grotto has an inside edge into Brass and that he could help take down an international drug ring. Grotto asks what will happen if he says no. They tell him he will be free to go but wouldn't be very safe. Tower pulls out shooter's files and reveals that these killings are not random acts of violence. He knows who he wants to kill and if one of his targets gets away he will continue hunting them until they are dead. Reyes leaves for a phone call. Tower reveals that they are close to creating a profile on the shooter. They have given him the code name: the Punisher. buys police radios and shotgun shells]] Frank Castle walks into a pawn shop. Clint sees him and puts his hand on the shotgun he has under the desk. Frank asks for an NYPD mobile communication radio. The clerk tells him that selling that stuff is illegal, Castle throws a wad of cash on the desk. He asks Castle if he is a cop. Castle takes the money back. The clerk quickly tells him that he has the stuff in a cabinet behind him. He pulls out the bag with the equipment inside and lays it on the desk. He asks $1,000 for it. Frank counts some cash and throws it on the desk at the clerk. He then asks for the videotape that has been recording them and the shotgun that he has hidden under the desk. Castle counts some more cash and gives it to the clerk. He takes it and gives Castle the gun. He takes the bag, the gun, and the shells. As Castle is leaving, he asks him if he is interested in buying an assortment of pornography. Castle ignores all the requests until the clerk says that he has some child pornography to sell him. Castle stops, turns around, and grabs a baseball bat and makes his way toward the clerk. He beats the man to death with the bat. Back at their office, Nelson speaks with one of their clients while Page walks in. He asks if there are any bills they have been ignoring and she hands him a stack of envelopes. Nelson reads that most of them are overdue or past due and is delighted to find that one is a first notice, which he calls "a win". They then discuss the morgue reports. Karen says that she could have been one of those people that Castle killed. Nelson tries to tell her that he was only after Grotto. She starts to think that she is somehow drawing all this bad luck to her, first with Fisk and now Castle. Nelson tells her that Punisher is just a nickname and to not worry about it but Karen feels that somehow she might deserve it. He tells her that he is the one that needs to be punished not her and that she is awesome for getting away. They then go out for coffee. and Karen Page discuss about the Daredevil's actions]] Back at Murdock's apartment, he notices that his hearing has come back to him. He gets up to see who is knocking on the door. He answers and it is Page. He lets her in and she reveals that she is shaken after being targeted by The Punisher. The two embrace in a hug. Karen sees the glass that he dropped and suspects that he might have a drinking problem. They discuss The Punisher and if Daredevil's actions have resulted in this man taking the law into his own hands. Page asks if Murdock thinks that Daredevil is good for the city and he says that he is a vigilante, but Karen believes in what he does because he had saved her life. That evening, Murdock goes to see Melvin Potter about his helmet. Potter tells him that the bullet cracked it and that it has compromised the whole helmet. He informs him that he would have to make a whole new helmet. Murdock tells him to do what he can with it, just for tonight, so he can go after Castle. fighting Punisher]] In the night, Grotto, working with Reyes, Nelson, and Page, go to the warehouse where they are about to call out Brass. Nervous, Grotto stumbles his way to a shipping container calling for Brass to show. Nelson and Page soon realize that Grotto is just part of a trap in order to catch The Punisher. The Punisher, realizing this was an ambush, takes out a group of the Dogs of Hell bikers and takes one of their trucks to use in his plan. Castle straps the last reaming biker in the driver's seat of the truck. Reyes' men mistake the biker for Castle and begin to open fire on the truck. Punisher, meanwhile, takes a position on a nearby rooftop and once again takes aim at Grotto. However, once again, he is interrupted and attacked by Daredevil who attempts to ensure that Grotto is not harmed by Castle. Daredevil and Punisher fight on the rooftop as the NYPD fires at Punisher, wounding him in the arm and hitting a water tower in the process. Eventually, the two fall through a glass ceiling and the Punisher is able to take the wounded Daredevil hostage. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower Guest Stars: *Michelle Hurd as District Attorney Samantha Reyes *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *McCaleb Burnett as Elliot Grote/Grotto *Clyde Baldo as Clint *Vic Noto as Dog of Hell *Darin Guerrasio as Police Technician *Walter Brandes as Meth-Head *Malika Nzinga as Reporter *Christopher Stadulis as ECU Leader *Angelo Foukas as Food Vendor (uncredited) *Kelly P. Williams as Reporter (uncredited) *Miguelangelo Hexylvania as Perpretator (uncredited) *Gabriel Hansen as Dog of Hell #3 (uncredited) *Karan Choudhary as New Yorker (uncredited) *Bull as Max (uncredited) *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Metro-General Hospital **Matt Murdock's Apartment **15th Precinct Police Station **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Melvin Potter's Workshop **Burren Club **Punisher's Hideout *Florida (mentioned) Events *Frank Castle's War **Ambush on Punisher **Attack on Grotto (mentioned) **Massacre at the Burren Club (mentioned) *Arrest of Wilson Fisk (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Bulletproof Vest * Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs **Max Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York City Police Department *Dogs of Hell *WHiH World News *Fire Department of New York City *Mexican Cartel (mentioned) *Kitchen Irish (mentioned) *Redfield Electronics (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Oscar Clemons *Wilson Fisk *Edgar Brass *Kwan *Betsy Beatty * * *'' '' * * Music Trivia *The police refer to their fight with the Punisher as being a "war zone". "The Punisher: War Zone" is the title of a comic book series that ran in three volumes between 1992 and 2013, and a . References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes